


Beautiful

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Topping, Turtlecest, kinda cheesy, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: "You are...so beautiful."Donnie blinked, then gave a quiet "pfft, yeah" and rolled his eyes. That wasn't exactly the response Raph was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through the "tcest" tag on Tumblr and from what I could tell, Raph has very rarely (if EVER) been drawn in provocative clothing, unlike the rest of his brothers. Which got me thinking, what _could_ possibly get him to dress up in such a way? And voila, a story is born!
> 
> So if you think the story is a bit OOC and/or would have worked better the other way around, you're probably right. But I like it better this way ;)

Raph panted, thrusting once, _twice_ into his brother. Donnie churred in reply.

Raph then stopped for a moment, still buried deep in his brother, and gazed down at the perfect display that was Donnie under him.

Realizing their current activities had been put on pause, the purple-banded opened his eyes and gave his older brother a questioning look.

"Donnie~"

"What?" He asked, rolling his hips in attempt to get Raph to move again.

Raph's lips curved upwards.

"Raph, really, what is it?" He insisted. "I'm dying here!"

"You are...so beautiful."

Donnie blinked, then gave a quiet "pfft, yeah" and rolled his eyes.

That wasn't exactly the response Raph was expecting. "What?"

"You say the weirdest things sometimes."

And neither was that. "What, you don't think you're beautiful?"

"I'm a _mutant turtle_ , Raph."

The red-banded turtle huffed. "And?"

"And...mutants aren't exactly great looking, much less beautiful."

"So, what are you saying, Don?" Raph started, leaning down so his face was inches from his brother. "You don't think I'm beautiful?" He asked the question with his trademark smirk.

Donnie found himself blushing. "N-no. I mean, I wouldn't exactly use that word...for you, Raph." He paused briefly, as his brother's frown started to appear. "You're definitely hot, though. And sexy! Very, _very_ sexy."

He emphasised this by thrusting against his brother, trying to continue what had been put on hold due to this ridiculous conversation.

The hot-headed turtle was quiet for a moment, causing Donnie's forehead to furrow in concern. Was he really that upset about what he had said?

"Raphie...?"

Raph held his ground, biting his tongue when Donnie pushed against him, thus sending him further into his brother's ass.

He nodded, giving a single grunt, and finished what they had started.

\----------THE NEXT DAY----------

"Hey, do you know where Raph is?" Donnie asked his brothers. "I haven't seen him since practice this morning."

Leo shook his head and returned his attention to the TV. "No, sorry, Don." 

The purple-banded turtle groaned. "Great, just great."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...I think I might have really screwed things up, that's all."

Leo turned back to look at him, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sure you'll work things out."

"Not if I can't find him!"

"Don't be such a drama turtle, Don," Mikey's voice rang out. Donnie turned and came face-to-face with his little brother's smirk.

"Oh no," The genius turtle mumbled. "What is it? What do you know?"

"I know where Raphie is," Mikey sing-songed.

"Where?"

"In his bedroom~"

Donnie sighed. "I'm...not exactly in the mood for a threesome right now, Mikey. And I'm sure Raph isn't, either." _Not if it includes me, anyway..._

"Tempting," The youngest turtle mused. "But I was told Raph only wanted to see you."

Donnie's eyes lit up at that. " _Just **me**?_ "

"That's right," He grinned again, walking towards the couch and Leo. "Have fun~"

Donnie quirked an eye ridge, curious as to just what (and how much) Mikey knew about this.

With a slightly nervous sigh, the genius turtle shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to his slightly older brother's bedroom.

He knocked. When there was no reply, however, he decided just to go inside. He had already been given permission, technically, anyway.

Donnie wasn't really sure what to expect when he opened the door, but this most definitely was _not_ on his list of possibilities.

There, on the bed, lying on his side, was Raph. Hand tucked under his head, right leg crossed over his left, giving a tasteful view of his lower half, the first finger of his free hand just at his mouth, his teeth gently biting the tip.

That wasn't even the half of it, though. It was what Raph was _wearing_ that had Donnie frozen on the spot.

Raphael, his hot-headed, dominant brother was wearing lingerie. Black and _purple_ lingerie. Complete with matching stockings that took over most of his legs. Where the **shell** did he even get something like that?

"Speechless, I see."

"What...where...w-why-"

"Do you like it?"

"Where...?" Donnie repeated, all other words lost at the moment.

Raph grinned. "It's Mikey's. Apparently he and Leo are big on role-playing. I guess this one was supposed to be yours if you ever wanted to join them." He looked down, pulling at hem of the stocking that went up to his mid thigh. His eyes snapped back up and he asked, in an almost too innocent voice. "You don't mind that I'm borrowing it, do you?"

Donnie shook his head, his mouth much too dry. He _never_ would have believed Raph dressing up in provocative clothing would have this sort of effect on him, and yet here he was, frozen just outside the door, his shell growing way too tight for comfort.

"You can come inside, ya know," Raph smiled. "I don't bite...unless you want me to."

Donnie swallowed and shut the door, locking it by sheer reflex. "Why...?"

Raph curled his finger forward, beckoning his brother towards him. When Donnie got close enough, he placed his hand on his cheek and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

"Why are-"

The red-banded turtle interrupted him with another kiss. "I don't feel like answering anymore questions right now." He pressed his beak to Donnie's a third time and opened his mouth, sucking on his brother's tongue.

"You gonna join me or not?"

"But I...the way you're laying...t-there's no way for me to-"

"Then get on top of me, genius," Raph whispered against Donnie's lips.

A shiver passed through the purple-banded turtle. Very rarely (less than very rarely, actually) did Raph willingly let Donnie top. The genius turtle moved, trying not to seem too eager.

Raph shifted so he was completely on his back and under his brother. "You look sexy from this position, Don. Very, _very_ sexy."

Donnie's throat seemed to close up at his words. His voice always had a way of turning him on. "T-thank you."

"What about me, Donnie-boy?" Raph questioned, a slight pout on his face. "How do I look?"

The genius turtle froze at his words. He raised an eye ridge just as Raph's pout turned into a smirk. He huffed. "Really?? Is that what this is all about?"

"Shell yeah, that's what it's about!" Raph was quick, and before Donnie knew it, they had switched places. He on his carapace and Raph on top.

Donnie whimpered quietly at the loss of position.

"I needed to prove my point. Mutants _can_ be beautiful," He insisted, one of his hands grabbing Don's wrists and holding them over his head. "Admit it, Don."

Donnie bit his lip.

"Say it!" Raph ordered, his free hand slipping down and grabbing forcefully at his groin.

Donnie gasped. "Yes, yes you're beautiful!"

"And so are you," He slipped a finger inside his brother's parting slit.

"A-and so am I," The genius turtle repeated obediently.

"So next time I'm bearing my soul," The red-banded turtle continued, his finger stroking Donnie's still hidden member. "Especially if I'm complimenting you, don't go dismissing it with one of your smart ass eye rolls. Got it?" Donnie's cock slipped out of hiding and into Raph's hand. He squeezed it hard for emphasis.

"I won't, I-I promise," He moaned. "Raphie, Raphie, please!"

"There's a good turtle," He smiled, stroking his brother slowly. "And I shouldn't even have to mention that this-" He motioned to his outfit with his free hand. "Is never to be brought up again."

Donnie blinked. "B-but Mikey already-"

"Donnie," Raph warned, squeezing his brother's cock again.

"Yes, I'll never bring it up, I p-promise."

The hot-headed turtle smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Donnie's throat. "You really are beautiful, Don. Everything about you is. Your eyes, your mouth, the perfect color of your skin..." He gently bit the side of Donnie's neck, causing his brother to gasp.

"T-thank you, Raphie."

The older brother's lips traced a path down Donnie's body, his tongue occasionally licking between the scutes of his plasteron.

The genius turtle churred, his hips bucking in response. "R-Raph?"

"Yeah, Don?"

He cleared his throat. "I know I'm not supposed to bring it up, but considering the outfit you're currently wearing-" Donnie took a brief pause to look it over again, biting his lip, enticingly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think _I_ could top tonight?"

Raph blinked, then grinned devilishly. "Oh _shell yeah._ "


End file.
